1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an agricultural inoculant composition and method of producing same for increasing both the quality and yield of various agricultural products. In particular, this invention pertains to a combination of a peat humus base mixture and a seaweed base mixture for providing seed, plant, foilar spray, field spray, and compost inoculants. More in particular, this invention pertains to an agricultural inoculant which includes a peat humus base composition having a predetermined mixture of peat moss, leather meal, granite meal, Calcium Phosphate, tobacco meal, animal manure, and bacterial inoculant. Still further, this invention relates to a particular type of seed base composition which includes liquid seaweed, carbohydrates and polysaccharides, vitamins and liquid alfalfa. More in particular, this invention relates to the combination of the seaweed base composition with peat humus base compositions having been fermented to particular types of standards.
2. Prior Art
Agricultural inoculant compositions and methods of producing such have been known in the prior art. The best prior art known to the inventor includes U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,228,587; 3,940,257; 2,070,658; 4,174,957; 3,140,921; 3,561,943; 103,085; 3,422,569; 4,013,440; 4,084,938; and 2,974,030.
In particular, reference U.S. Pat. No. 1,228,587 directs itself to a fertilizing system which utilizes both peat humus in combination with ocean vegetation. The peat humus is initially dried and maintained on a floor member. A layer of seed vegetation is placed on the peat humus and the seed vegetation which is seaweed, is absorbed within the peat humus. Thus, such prior art references of this nature do provide for combinations of peat humus and seaweed. However, it does not appear that such prior art references provide for the peat humus base composition to go through the various fermenting processes as described in the subject inventive concept, and further does not include the total combination of peat moss, leather meal, granite meal, Calcium Phosphate, tobacco meal, animal manure and bacterial inoculant, as is provided by the subject inventive concept.
In prior art reference U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,257, such as directed to a soil conditioning fertilizing compound where the basic composition is composed of particulate seaweed mixed with particulate tree bark. This prior art reference particularly directs itself to the fact that the tree bark is substantially different from peat moss in that peat moss has a capacity to absorb the seaweed liquid in a much less degree than the tree bark. Additionally, the seaweed composition of the reference is substantially different than the overall composition of the inventive concept which includes liquid seaweed, carbohydrates and polysaccharides, vitamins and liquid alfalfa, as forming the overall mixture.
In other prior art references directed to fertilizers, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,070,658, it is seen that such utilizes wet peat which is heated in a furnace and deposited into bins. Such is mixed with what is termed as plant material and although plant materials have many properties in common, this reference does not provide for the seaweed base composition as provided in the subject inventive concept.
In other prior art references, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,957, there is provided a synthetic growing medium wherein peat humus is ground to a powder. Subsequent to the grinding, a liquid wetting agent is sprayed onto the humus and the wetting agent carrying humus powder is mixed with foam granules which is a mixture of urea formaldehyde. Such prior art compositions as provided by this reference do show the grinding of peat humus to a powder, but does not provide for the overall composition of the combination of the peat humus base composition and the seaweed base composition, as is necessary to the inventive concept.